Completing the Race
by Storyteller Shell
Summary: Dave races to the finish line. Will he make it? series "Munks' Birth Families" 4th story
1. One Night

**I don't own Alvin and the chipmunks or its characters. I own my characters and the story idea. **

_Grandma Jewel stretched as she walked on the trail. _

_She said, "Welcome Readers! I am on my way home to the cottage. Well, we now join the chipmunks. We go back to that one night where it changed everything!..."_

Dave washed the dishes while Theodore dried and put them away. It was Thursday night. It had been 3 weeks since the talk.

Theodore went into the living room to watch a movie. Dave turned off the lights and went into the office.

He sat down and prayed, "God, please send their parents quickly. I can't handle Alvin anymore. Amen."

Dave started to read the Bible several months ago. He didn't force the chipmunks to join his new belief. The chipmunks respected him regarding his belief. Dave began to wonder if he was exaggerating. He wondered if their parents would respond. Simon and Alvin were upstairs in their bedroom. Two hours later, Theodore came in.

He said, "Good night, Dave! Make sure you sleep in your bed and not anywhere else!"

Lately, the chipmunks had found Dave asleep in the office, on the couch, in the kitchen, or in the backyard.

Dave laughed, "Okay, I'll make sure that I sleep in my bed this time. Good night."

Theodore went to bed. Dave continued to work on his computer. Around 10:30pm Dave closed down the office for the night. He went to bed. The house was asleep until about 2:30am. Dave woke up suddenly. He just heard the mail flap open and close. He got up and went downstairs. He went to the front door and picked up an envelope. On the front, it was label Alfred and Vinny Shephard.

He read, "Drive on HWY 65 towards Chipmunks Country."

He put the letter in his pocket and rushed to the kitchen. He grabbed the cooler and filled it with food. He put it in the car and went inside.

He said, "Thank you, God! Thank you!"

He went upstairs to Alvin's room.

He gently shook Alvin and said, "Wake up Alvin!"

Alvin stirred and looked at him.

Dave said, "Come on…You can sleep in the car."

Alvin got up and grabbed his backpack. Dave packed these backpacks with a change of clothes and their basic needs.. He prepared them for this night.

He went and woke up Simon. A few minutes later, Alvin appeared at the door. He held his and Theodore's backpacks.

Alvin said, "Theodore is not waking up. He is sound asleep."

Simon grabbed his backpack and went out in the hall.

Dave said, "Go to the car. I'll get Theodore."

Simon and Alvin nodded and went to the car. Dave went to Theodore's room.

He picked up Theodore and went to the car. He gently put him in the backseat beside Simon. Simon bulked Theodore in while Dave locked up the house. He waved to his neighbor, an old woman. He got in the car and drove to HWY 65. He wondered why his neighbor was on the porch this early in the morning. It was still dark when Dave settled in his seat and prepared himself for the long drive.

_Grandma Jewel concluded, "Dave is racing toward the finishing line. Will he make it? We'll be with the chipmunks for the next several stories…We will see you in the next chapter. Bye!"_

_Grandma Jewel checked the mail before she went inside the cottage._


	2. Gas Station

**Enjoy chapter 2!**

_Grandma Jewel finished sorting out the yarn. She had a lot of yarn. She began to roll each individual yarn back up in a ball. _

_Grandma said, "Ready for the next chapter? We are on the Hwy heading for Chipmunk country. Time to join them…"_

It was about 4:00am; Dave yawned as he continued to drive down the hwy.

He thought, "I must get some rest before I cause a wreck. I'll rest at a rest stop."

He looked in the backseat where all three chipmunks slept comfortably in their seatbelts. He refocused on the road and kept driving. Soon, he saw a rest sign stating 5 miles. Dave sighed happily as he turned into the rest stop. He parked the car and turned it off. He made sure that the heater was on before he opened the door. Then he heard a moaned. He turned around and saw Alvin's eyes opening.

Alvin said, "Where are we?"

Dave replied, "We are at a rest stop. I am going to the bathroom."

Alvin took off his seat belt and opened the door.

Alvin said, "I need to go too."

Dave nodded and closed the doors. Dave and Alvin used the bathroom in the building. Then they got back into the car. Alvin went back to sleep. Dave leaned his seat back and took a nap. Dave woke up around 7am and walked around the rest stop.

He said, "I wonder how much longer to Chipmunks Country. I feel like I have been driving for days instead of miles."

He had no idea where it is or how to get there. All he had were the directions on the envelope. He heard a car door opened and glanced in that direction. Simon got out of the car. He pointed to the building and Dave nodded. Dave wandered around a bit before he got back into the car. He looked in the backseat. Alvin was wake while Theodore was still asleep.

He said while gently waking Theodore up, "Theodore, wake up!"

Theodore woke up and rubbed his eyes.

He said, "..Where are we?"

Dave said, "We are at a rest stop. Do you need to use the bathroom before we get back on the hwy?"

Theodore completely woke up.

He said, "HWY?"

Just then Theodore's door opened and revealed Simon.

Dave turned to Alvin and said, "I know you guys were born on the same day. Do you know your ages as Mirval?"

Alvin said, "Nope, but there is a difference."

Dave said, "Ok, Simon, I want you to take Theodore to the bathroom. Theodore, you need to stay with Simon. I know that you are old enough in human but I am not sure about the Mirval."

Theodore nodded as he removed his seatbelt. He got out of the car.

Dave added, "No, fighting!"

About five minutes later, Simon and Theodore got into the car. Dave drove back on the Hwy and continued onward. They ate the food in the cooler. The chipmunks went back to sleep. Several hours later he stopped at a gas station.

By now all three chipmunks officially woke up. Dave was in the middle of refueling the car when Alvin rolled his window down.

He asked, "We need to use the restroom."

Dave said, "Okay, all of you can go to the bathroom. No fighting allowed."

The chipmunks went to the bathroom. While they were gone, Dave put his hands in his pockets. He suddenly felt an envelope and pulled it out. He looked at it and then opened it. He pulled out a slip of paper.

It said, "Dear Dave, Remain on the Hwy. I will call you when you are close to the destination. Sincerely, Alfred Shephard."

Dave put the envelope in the holder behind the drink holders, in the car. He recapped the gas tank and paid the bill. He got in the car and waited for the chipmunks.

He thought, " I am sure glad to find that note!"

The chipmunks got back into the car. They resumed their driving.

Theodore asked, "Okay, can you tell us why we are suddenly going on a trip?"

Dave said, "I receive a note from your father. That is where I am taking you guys."

All was suddenly quiet until Dave heard movement in the backseat. He turned around and suddenly stopped the car.

_Grandma Jewel concluded, "Oh my! Something is going on in the backseat. Come back next time to find out what it was…Bye for now!"_

_We left as she finally found the yarn that she was looking for. _


	3. On the HWY

**Enjoy chapter 3!**

_Grandma Jewel crocheted 5 blocks using the color that she finally found._

_She said, "Greetings everyone! I bet you are wondering what happened in the backseat…For this we go back to the rest stop…"_

Dave drove for several hours in silent.

He thought, "That was strange. I didn't get a response back."

He ignored it and turned on the radio. He listened to the Kim Komendo show.

Meanwhile, the chipmunks were not happy. In fact, they were quite angry with one another. Theodore didn't want Simon or Alvin to go with him to the bathroom at the rest stop. Simon didn't notice it until they were in the bathroom at the gas station.

Simon said, "Chill it Theodore! Dave was just being careful."

Theodore washed his hands and glared, "Careful? I can handle it by my self. Thank you very much!"

Alvin sighed heavily and did his hands.

Simon said, "Yes, Dave was just making sure that nothing would happen to you."

Simon stood at the door while Theodore folded his hands and scowled at him.

Alvin said, "You are the youngest. So therefore we still have to watch you."

Theodore gasped at Alvin.

He said angrily, "Not you too! I can't believe this!"

Theodore forced his way out of the bathroom with his two brothers in tow.

Simon said, "Come back! You have to walk with us."

Theodore said, "No!"

They went to the car and got in. Theodore scooted as close to his door as he can. He didn't want to be anywhere near Simon or Alvin. Simon got in and sighed heavily. He glared at Theodore. Alvin got in and prepared himself for the fight…Theodore asked Dave why they were on the road. Dave told them about the note and their father. Theodore quietly looked out the window. He felt cold and looked around for the blanket. He saw that Simon was asleep with it. He took back the blanket and covered himself with it. Simon woke up and saw that Theodore had taken the blanket. So he got the blanket back.

Theodore grabbed the blanket and glared, "Let go of the blanket. I had the blanket first."

Simon said, "You didn't want it when you woke up. So now it is my turned to have the blanket."

This went on for 30 minutes, until Alvin took the blanket away and stuffed between his feet and the door. Simon and Theodore glared at him.

Alvin whispered, "Cut that out! No one will have the blanket."

Simon angrily whispered, "Since when did you decided that you were in charge."

Alvin responded, "I am tired of watching both of you fight over the blanket."

Theodore said, "That doesn't put you in charge."

Simon tried to reach for the blanket but Alvin blocked him. Theodore took his seatbelt off and managed to nag the blanket. Simon and Alvin grabbed the blanket.

Alvin angrily said, "Let go before I really do it!"

Simon glared, "Go ahead and be my guest!"

All three chipmunks started to hit one another. Alvin and Simon were in the heat of it when the car suddenly jerked. Theodore and Alvin slammed against the back of the front seat while Simon landed flat next to Dave.

Dave glared, "What is going on here?"

All three chipmunks quietly looked at Dave. Dave drove to one side of the HWY and turned on the blinkers. He turned around and faced the three chipmunks.

Dave said, "So, you finally revealed your true selves, Simon and Theodore. Somehow, I was hoping to avoid this but…"

The three chipmunks looked at one another and then refocus on Dave. They didn't want to know what will happen now.

Dave said, "Alvin, move to the front seat."

Alvin quickly moved to the front seat and put on his seatbelt.

Dave said, "Simon, move to the other window. Theodore, put the cooler in the middle."

They did as they were told. Theodore sat next to the right door while Simon sat next to the left one. The cooler was located between them. After Dave sat back down, he looked at the 3 chipmunks that stared at him.

He said, "I have run out of patients and energy. I can't handle Alvin anymore. Simon and Theodore, you are just the same as your older brother. This is your new positions until you are reunited with your parents."

Dave started the car and got back on the HWY. The car was very quiet for the next 5 hours….

_Grandma Jewel concluded, "Dave wasn't happy. Simon and Theodore finally revealed their true selves. I sure hope Dave makes it to their parents in one piece…I guess we'll find out in the next chapter. Bye for now!"_

_Grandma Jewel hunted through the yarn basket for another color when we left._


	4. Chipettes' Call

**Enjoy chapter 4!**

_ We arrived as Grandma finished the last color on all 35 blocks. _

_She said, "Welcome Readers!...We now arrive at the moment in time where we receive the call from the chipettes. Time to join them…"_

The next 5 hours went by slowly…Alvin fell asleep, Simon read his book while Theodore stared out the window. Dave breathed deeply. Soon the phone rang…Dave felt around the holder for the cell phone.

Dave said, "Where is the cell phone?"

Theodore leaned forward and looked for it. He found it hidden underneath the napkins. He handed the phone to Dave. Dave looked at the caller id.

It was the chipettes. Dave pulled over to the side and turned on the blinkers.

He answered, "Hello?"

Dave was quiet for a few minutes. By now Alvin woke up and was currently looking at Dave.

Then Dave said, "What about them?"

Simon mouthed the word Chipettes to Alvin. Alvin nodded. They could hear Brittany over the phone.

Dave interrupted, "They are Mirval Chipmunks."

Alvin sat up straighter.

Dave said, "It is normal for them."

The chipmunks could tell that the chipettes were not happy.

Theodore whispered, "Dave needs to hang up. The chipettes are not going to stop until they get what they want."

Alvin whispered back, "Before Dave reveal the location."

Dave responded, "I am taking them to their new home."

Dave was quiet but the chipmunks could tell that he was not going to give in to the chipettes. Simon took off his seatbelt and lean forward.

Dave said, "No, I meant to their parents."

Alvin waited for the moment that he knew Brittany would play 20 questions to get the right answer.  
Dave said, "I don't know. That is up to their parents now."

Alvin nodded to Simon. Simon grabbed the cell phone and hung up.

Dave said, 'Hey!"

Alvin said, 'We needed to hang up before you reveal where we are going."

Dave looked at him with a stern look.

He said, "I was not going to do that."

Theodore said, "We know them. They will play 20 questions until they get their correct answer."

Simon put the cell phone back in the holder. Dave drove back on the road. He looked at the gas tank.

He said, "I have to get more gas."

The chipmunks nodded. Dave stopped at a gas station. He noticed the letter and picked it up.

He handed it to Alvin and said, "There is a letter addressed to you.. Maybe it will give us some clue about your food."

He got out and left the car door opened. Theodore rubbed his hands to keep warm. Alvin opened the letter.

Theodore said, "Dave can you close the door please? It is cold out there."

Alvin leaned over to the driver's seat.

Alvin said, "Dave! Close the door. It is cold out there."

Dave looked inside.

He said, "It is 90% out here. How can that be cold?"

Alvin waved the letter in front of him.

He said, "This is meant for you. The seasons are opposite in Chipmunk Country."

Dave stared at Alvin in surprised. He grabbed the letter and then closed the door. He read the letter and understood. He paid for the gas and got in the car

He said, "Okay, what else is new?"

Simon asked, "Food?"

Dave looked in the backseat. Theodore and Simon pointed to an empty cooler.

Dave turned around and said, "Yea, we'll need more food."

He drove to a nearby food store and parked the car. He put the letter in his pockets and grabbed the cooler. He got out and was stopped by Alvin.

Alvin said, "Dave, where are you going with that cooler?"

Dave said, "To get food. What else?"

Simon responded, "You can't take the cooler into the store unless you want to pay for it again."

Dave put the cooler back in the car.

He said, "Yes, I forgot. I will use a cart instead. What do I need to buy? Nuts and leaves?"

Alvin said, "It said, "Bread and water."

Dave asked, "Bread and water?"

Theodore said, "It is the only thing we can eat that is human. We don't eat all the food that is made by humans."

Dave shook his head and closed the door. He went in the store.

Alvin said, "That is one crazy Dave!"

Theodore said, "He needs to get married."

Simon and Alvin agreed to that.

Simon said, "We need to make sure he understands that he can't live alone anymore. He raised us from babies."

Alvin said, "I totally agree with that."

Theodore asked, "Um…What is Dave doing?"

The chipmunks turned around and looked. Sure enough, Dave was putting the bags of food in the trunk. Dave then put away the cart and got in.

Alvin questioned, "Dave, why did you put the food in the trunk?"

Dave said, "We'll eat when we get home."

Theodore whined, "But I am hungry now."

Simon said, "We are about 800 miles away from your home."

Dave looked around.

Alvin said, "You are taking us to our parents."

He pulled out the letter from Dave's pockets and waved it. Dave remembered and got out.

Simon said, "I hope he remembers the bread."

Theodore and Alvin shook their heads.

Alvin said, "It is a requirement for Dave now."

Dave got back into the car with the food and put it in the back seat.

Dave asked, "What requirement?'

Theodore said, "For you to get married."

Dave said, "No, I am not getting married. I don't need to."

Alvin said, "Really?"

The chipmunks gave him a look while Dave glanced at their faces.

Dave said, "What?"

Simon said, "You are forgetful?"

Dave nodded, "So, I forgot where we were going. That is nothing."

The chipmunks said, "Nothing?"

Alvin folded his hands and glared at him.

Alvin said, "Okay, where is your keys?"

Dave quickly patted his pockets and looked around. Meanwhile Theodore got out and went to the back of the car. Dave watched him as he reached down for something and came back in. Theodore showed him the keys.

Dave said, "Oh! Well, I knew it was there all along."

The chipmunks nodded, "Yea right!"

_Grandma concluded, "Oh my! I think the chipmunks have a little issue with Dave…Dave seems to be not in an agreeable mood with that one…Well, you think the chipmunk did the right thing and hanging up on the chipettes' call?...We seems to be getting closer to the end..See you in the next chapter!"_

_We left as Grandma examines the 35 blocks. _


	5. Call

**Enjoy chapter 5!**

_ We arrived where Grandma was crocheting the blocks together to form something._

_She said, "We have arrived at the last chapter. The gang is currently on the HWY. Time to go…"_

As they drove down the hwy, Dave's head was whirling with thoughts. Alvin hummed a strange melody while his brothers ate bread. Each chipmunk had 2 loaves of bread.

In Dave's thoughts, "Why do they want me to marry? I forget things. A lot of people do. If I marry, then whom do I marry?"

Dave shook his head to push away those thoughts. He turned on the radio to forget those thoughts. Soon, they settled for the long 5 hrs drive. Sometime later, Dave started to yawn.

He thought, "Wow, I only took a couple hours nap. I need to pull over and take a nap."

He thought about it for a few minutes and then he thought about the chipmunks.

He thought, "No, I can't afford to take a nap. I must keep going."

So he drank more coffee to keep himself awake.

Theodore eyed Dave. He watched him yawn repeatedly in the last 1 ½ hours. He poked Alvin's side. Alvin turned around and looked at him.

Theodore said, "Dave is a little sleepy."

He pointed to Dave. Alvin turned and saw Dave did a big yawn.

Alvin said, "Dave?"

Dave didn't hear Alvin.

Alvin said louder, "DAVE!"

Dave looked around sleepily.

He said, "What Theodore?"

Alvin and Theodore shook their heads.

Alvin said, "You need to pull over and take a nap. You are too tired."

Simon added, "You need to rest or you will put us in danger. It is dangerous to drive when you are tired."

The chipmunks convinced Dave to drive to a nearby gas station. Dave pulled into a gas station and settled down in his seat. He was fast asleep in less then a minute. Simon and Theodore went to sleep in their seats. Alvin ate his bread quietly.

He thought, "Is Dave really taking us home?... How will he move on?...Will he be able to move on?...Most importantly, who will marry him?"

Alvin looked at Dave for a few minutes. He sighed deeply knowing this will be a very hard change for him.

Alvin and his brothers are already prepared to live among the chipmunks. Then his thoughts drifted towards Brittany and the girls.

Alvin saddened a little. He knew they did the right thing. Soon, they will forget about the girls and move on with life. But one thing worries him the most. Will the girls be able to move on with their lives?

Meanwhile Simon was thinking in his seat.

He thought, "Will Dave be able to solve their problem?"

He loved his brothers but he couldn't handle being in Alvin's shadow all the time. He was a little upset for breaking up with Jeanette.

His thoughts drifted to Jeanette, "I am sorry. But I have to trust Alvin on this. Somehow I knew he was doing this in our best interest. I do not know if we will ever see each other again."

Alvin glanced in the backseat and made eye contacts with Simon. They both knew what each other was thinking.

Alvin spoke, "I had no choice."

Simon said, "Why?"

Alvin looked out the window before facing Simon.

He said, "Do you remember that day when Theodore got into big trouble?"

A voice interrupted, "Yea, I never got punished for it."

Alvin looked at Theodore.

Alvin said, "That is because he never knew about it."

Both Theodore and Simon stared at him.

Simon said, "You mean the principal called you instead?"

Alvin sighed, "The principal knew something was going on with us…He knew that I was in position that I had to protect you both."

Alvin stared in his lap.

He said, "I didn't want to pull you both out of the art contest or the science contest. You both were changing. You were meant for the munk's spotlight not the human's spotlight."

At that moment, Simon and Theodore understood what he done. He was just protecting them.

Theodore asked, "Why?"

Alvin said, "I don't know. I just have that feeling in my bones that I had to do it…"

Simon asked, "Or something bad will happen?"

Alvin looked at him and said, "I am not sure. It happened again when we had to breakup with the girls. Afterwards, it completely went away…Dad will be able to explain even more."

Dave moaned and moved around in his seat.

Theodore watched Dave.

He said, "What will happen to Dave?"

Alvin said, "I am not sure…I am just not sure."

They were quiet for a few minutes. Suddenly Alvin sat straight up. He looked around sharply.

Simon asked, "What it is?"

Alvin said, "The feeling came back. It is as though… I am sensing that dad is near."

At that moment, the cell phone ranged. Alvin picked up the phone and looked at the Caller Id.

Alvin answered, "Dad?"

Simon and Theodore looked at each other in shock. Dave sat up and stared at him.

Alfred said, "Yes Alvin! It is me. I am glad that your instinct is still working."

Alvin said, "What?..."

But Alfred interrupted, "I will explain it all later. Now tell Dave to drive to the park. It is located 3 miles behind the gas station. I will see you and your brothers soon."

Then the call ended.

Alvin looked at Dave and said, "You need to drive to the park. It is located 3 miles behind the gas station.

Dave asked, "How did you know that was your father?"

Dave drove to the park. Alvin stared out the window. Soon they parked in the parking lot. Theodore and Simon looked around for their parents.

Then Theodore said, "I see them. They are sitting on that bench over there."

The chipmunks opened their doors.

Alvin said, "It all over now! Dave, that is who I am."

They closed the doors and started running towards their parents. Their parents stood up smiling.

Dave stared at the reunion and said, "Alvin you have truly changed. Now I know you guys are in safe hands now. It is all over now!"

_Grandma concluded, "Wow, what an ending to a story. The chipmunks have found their parents. We listened to a conversation between the chipmunks. Join us next time at the ranch house for the wrap-up of the story. Bye for now!"_

_We left wondering what Grandma was making._


	6. Story Wrap-Up

**Enjoy Chapter 6!**

We arrived at the ranch house where Grandma Jewels and Beno sat on the porch. Grandma Jewel was wrapped in a beautiful blanket.

Grandma said, Hey there! Well the end of the "Completing the Race" is here. Dave managed to find the chipmunks' parents before the beginning of the school…"

Beno added, "You all might be thinking. All this only took 1 month. Summer is about 2 ½ months long…Remember the issue about the climate change?...Well, it is the same thing for school. You will find out more in the next story "Shephard Family"..."

Grandma continued, "What will happen to our chipmunks now? Will Dave and the girls be alright? Will Dave finally realize the importance of marriage?..Will the girls move on with their lives?.."

Beno concluded, "For the next couple stories, we will be following the chipmunks. We will see the chipettes later on. The series is divided into parts, Chipmunks, Chipettes, and Munks. In the Chipmunks, the main focus will be the chipmunks. In the Chipettes, the main focus will be the chipettes. In the Munks, the main focus will be on both…This is Storyteller Beno and…"

Grandma Jewel concluded, "Storyteller Jewel signing off until next time."

Beno quickly added, "By the way the blanket that Jewel is wrapped in is the same one that you saw during the story. She finished the blanket when the last chapter of the story had ended."

We finally understood.


End file.
